koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Red Hare
riding Red Hare.]] Red Hare (赤兔馬, Chìtù mǎ) is a horse from the Three Kingdoms era, said to have a startling red mane and speed as quick as any rabbit. It is speculated to be a Ferghana horse though a very large one. It was fabled to have been a swift and powerful stallion able to run 1,000 leagues in a single day. In the games, it is the fastest horse and the default mount for Lu Bu and Guan Yu, the latter riding it even in levels before the former's death, such as Hulao Gate. Background Info Red Hare is mentioned in the Records of the Three Kingdoms when Lu Bu was temporarily serving Yuan Shao and was forced to defend himself from Wen Chou's attack. It is said that Lu Bu always rode with Red Hare through the enemy camp until he was stopped by Zhang Yan. Additionally, the annotated Cao Cao's biography in the Records of the Three Kingdoms also contained the phrase: "Among men, Lü Bu; among horses, Red Hare" (人中呂布，馬中赤兔) when describing Lu Bu's prowess in battle. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Red Hare was one of Dong Zhuo's treasured horses who could run a thousand li a day. He was given to Lu Bu in exchange for his service. After his death, the horse was put into Cao Cao's care yet no man in their army could tame him. Hoping to gain his services, Cao Cao presented the mount to Guan Yu who tamed and gladly accepted the generous offering. When Guan Yu was executed, Red Hare was given to Ma Zhong as a reward, but he refused to eat and died. How to Unlock *''Dynasty Warriors 3: ''Battle of Hu Lao Gate; Allied Forces; Defeat Lu Bu. *''Dynasty Warriors 4: ''Battle of Xia Pi; Lu Bu forces; Don't kill any generals until Guan Yu steals Red Hare, then kill Guan Yu. *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires: *Dynasty Warriors 5: ''Battle of Chang Shan; Yuan Shao forces; Kill Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Liu Bei in a minute after killing the first. *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends: ''Battle of Yan Province Legend Mode; Capture every attack base and then achieve 300 KOs. *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires: *Dynasty Warriors 6: Successfully raise a red-tinted horse with "eyes that consider the world" and "possesses a heavenly physique" in its description. *Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires: Buy it for 30,000 gold in a region that sells horses. Alternatively, recruit Lu Bu or Guan Yu to gain the same horse. *Dynasty Warriors 7: Clear the Conquest stage, Sangoku Musou Ikusa (三國無双戦). *Dynasty Warriors Next: In Campaign Mode, complete Scenario "The Endless Quest" under the Hard or better difficulty. *Dynasty Warriors 8: In Ambition Mode, clear 90 consecutive battles. *Warriors Orochi: Earn a max level Cavalry skill(10+) and have a ''Dynasty Warriors character lead. *''Warriors Orochi 3: Have Joan of Arc, Kojiro Sasaki, Wang Yi or Xu Huang in the main party and fight in ''The Battle of Fan Castle (first version) in Chapter 3. Obtain 1,500 K.Os to trigger the rare item report. Red Hare also appears as a special horse in the G1 Jockey series. See Also *Persian Mare Gallery Red_Hare_Saddle.png|Saddle from Dynasty Warriors 5 Redhare-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 appearance Red_Hare_Concept_(DW7).png|Dynasty Warriors 7 concept DW7_Red_Hare.png|Dynasty Warriors 7 appearance Puccho Red Hare Skin (DW8 DLC).jpg|Puccho collaboration skin Redhare-rotkxi.jpg|Red Hare in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI Red_Hare_(CR_-_ROTK).jpg|Pachislot Sangokushi screenshot Category:Dynasty Warriors Items Category:Miscellaneous